The present invention relates to a rack for an electric toaster oven and more particularly to a rack having a plurality of projections on one side of the rack to support food items substantially out of contact with the rack.
Electric toaster ovens are well known kitchen appliances that are used to toast bread and cook foods. Such toaster ovens conventionally have a wire form rack for supporting foods in the toaster oven cavity for toasting or cooking. One drawback of prior art toaster ovens is that when bread is toasted on a wire form rack the side of the bread resting on the rack will have a series of lines due to incomplete toasting of the bread in contact with the wires.
The invention is concerned with providing a rack for a toaster oven that solves the problem of achieving uniformly colored toast in a toaster oven. The invention is further concerned with providing a reversible rack for a toaster oven arranged to support bread substantially out of contact with the rack for toasting in one position, and when inverted for supporting items to be cooked on a substantially flat surface.
The present invention can be summarized as a toaster oven rack having a frame and support wires wherein at least some of the support wires have a plurality of projections on a first side of the rack arranged to engage and support food substantially out of contact with the support wires.